Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy
thumb|Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's LegacyDragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy is de enige Dragon Ball GT-film. Deze is uitgebracht in Japan op 26 maart 1997. Deze TV-special gaat over Goku's achter-achterkleinkind, die ook Goku (Jr.) heet. Dit personage is ook te zien in de laatste aflevering van Dragon Ball GT, waar hij tegen het achter-achterkleinkind van Vegeta vecht, Vegeta (Jr.). Het verhaal van deze speciale aflevering lijkt een beetje op de verhaallijn Dragon Ball. Centraal staan de zoektocht naar een dragonball, vriendschap en moed. Samenvatting Na de intro zien we hoe Super Saiyan 4 Goku met een Kamehameha Baby vernietigt. Baby wilde de Saiyans vernietigen en de wereld veroveren. Dankzij Goku is dit mislukt. Er was weer vrede op de wereld en iedereen was blij. Er zijn honderd jaar voorbij gegaan sinds toen. Niemand van die gebeurtenis leeft nog, behalve één persoon: Pan, inmiddels oud geworden. Ook heeft ze nu een kleinkind, Goku Jr. Pan en Goku Jr. zitten bij het graf van de originele Goku, die inmiddels al lang gestorven is. Hierna gaan ze trainen. Goku Jr. faalt bij alle trainingsonderdelen, hij kan zelfs geen bal vangen! Pan vertelt Goku Jr. dat zijn voorvader Goku enorm sterk was. Niemand kon hem verslaan. Er was geen kracht die hem tegen kon houden. Hij was geweldig! Goku Jr. is zijn nakomeling en moet ook zijn grote kracht hebben. Na deze peptalk heeft Goku Jr. honger, en Pan verzucht dat hij in dat opzicht tenminste wel lijkt op Goku! Ze gaan naar huis. Goku Jr. zit in de klas. Na schooltijd laat iemand hem van de trap af struikelen. Zijn etui valt open op de grond. Degene die hem liet struikelen is Puck, die samen met twee vrienden op Goku afkomt. Puck pakt een pen van Goku en verbaast zich dat hij niet tegen hem in gaat. Hij traint toch met Pan! Na een paar vernederende opmerkingen gaan Puck en de twee jongens weg, met Goku's pen. Thuis vindt Pan dat Goku tegen de jongens had moeten vechten. Goku antwoordt dat hij dan in elkaar geslagen zou worden, ze waren met zijn drieën! Pan zegt dat het niet uitmaakt, echte kracht is. Ze staat een moment verstijfd en laat het bord dat ze in haar handen heeft vallen. Daarna valt Pan zelf op de grond. Goku kan haar niet bijbrengen. In het Satan City ziekenhuis ligt Pan aan de hartbewaking, met Goku aan haar bed. Goku zegt dat ze zich geen zorgen meer om hem hoeft te maken, hij zal heel hard gaan trainen! Hij zal heel sterk worden en Pack verslaan! Pan moet beter worden! Pan zegt dat echte kracht de moed is die je voelt als je niks om je heen vreest. Pan zegt dat Goku Jr. speciaal is, niet alleen omdat hij een afstammeling is van de legendarische Goku, maar ook omdat hij in alle opzichten op hem lijkt. Pan wist dat toen hij werd geboren, daarom noemde ze hem Goku. Buiten vraagt Goku huilend aan de zuster of zijn grootmoeder het zal overleven. Ze weet het niet en Goku rent huilend het ziekenhuis uit. Door de regen rent hij naar huis. Verdrietig zit hij alleen in het donkere huis en bekijkt een foto van Pan toen ze nog jong was. Ze heeft daar een Dragon Ball in haar handen en Goku herinnert zich dat ze hem vertelde dat die magische ballen je dromen in vervulling doen gaan. Zij had er zelf ook één, maar die van haar was anders. Ze moest ervoor naar een andere planeet om de aarde te redden. Dat was lang geleden. Goku staat nog steeds voor de foto en zegt dat de Dragon Ball Pan weer beter zal maken. Met een gigantische rugzak vol proviand om loopt Goku Jr. 's nachts over de verlaten weg. Hij heeft nu een rode band om zijn hoofd. Hij gaat naar Mt. Paozu, waar volgens Pan vroeger zijn betovergrootvader Goku woonde. Daar moet nog een Dragon Ball te vinden zijn. Daarmee zal Goku Pan helpen. Opeens komt hij Puck en zijn twee handlangers tegen. Ze lachen als hij zegt dat hij naar Mt. Paozu gaat, dat is veel te gevaarlijk! Daar wonen monsters! Goku wordt boos als de twee handlangers voor hem gaan staan. Hij duwt ze met een energiestoot vanuit zijn lichaam opzij en loopt verder. De twee zijn verbaasd. Puck verspert nu Goku de weg, maar hij negeert hem en loopt langs hem. Puck en de jongens kijken Goku verbaasd na terwijl hij de weg afloopt. Goku loopt nog steeds over de weg en valt uitgeput neer. Er stopt een vrachtwagen en de chauffeur neemt Goku mee. In de rommelige vrachtwagen rijdt Goku een eind mee. Onderweg stopt de chauffeur en gaat Goku even naar het toilet. Maar zodra Goku de wagen uit is gooit de chauffeur het proviand uit de zak in zijn auto en gooit hij de lege zak naar Goku. Daarna rijdt hij weg. Goku komt bij een dorpje waar hij Puck tegenkomt. Hij vertelt hem dat hij bestolen is en Puck zegt Goku dat hij 'aardige mensen' niet moet vertrouwen. Puck verveelde zich en daarom zit hij nu op Goku te wachten. Hij wil mee naar Mt. Paozu! Goku is verbaasd en Puck zegt vlug dat hij wil zien hoe Goku door een monster opgegeten wordt. Goku zegt dat hij naar Mt. Paozu moet, maar hij heeft geen voorraden meer. Puck zegt dat hij eten gaat halen en komt opeens de winkel uit rennen. Hij springt met Goku in een wagentje en rijdt zo de weg af, terwijl Goku nog zijn excuses aanbiedt. Ze hebben weer voedsel, ook al is het gestolen! Ze landen ergens in een berm en gaan in het gras liggen. Alles is vredig, totdat Puck een rups op Goku's gezicht legt. Als ze samen in een meertje urineren knoeit Puck op zichzelf en hij wil het aan Goku afvegen. Goku wil dat uiteraard niet en rent weg, met Puck achter zich aan. Plotseling stopt Goku, ze hebben Mt. Paozu bereikt! Terwijl ze 's avonds bij een kampvuurtje worstjes eten vraagt Puck Goku naar het doel van de tocht. Goku vertelt Puck over de Dragon Ball en hoe hij Pan wil redden. Als Goku Pan noemt herinnert Puck zich iets. In een bendegevecht (drie tegen drie) wilde Puck iemand met een knuppel slaan. Pan pakte zijn wapen af en zei dat hij eerlijk moest vechten. Toch vond hij haar aardig. Goku huilt, Pan gaat dood! Puck zegt dat hij niet moet huilen en hij geeft Goku zijn pen terug. Plotseling worden ze overvallen door wolven en Goku rent weg, terwijl Puck de wolven met twee brandende takken probeert te stoppen. Goku klimt in een boom, maar de wolven komen bij hem. Eentje breekt de worst die Goku in zijn hand had met zijn gebit doormidden. Als ze aan willen vallen komt Puck Goku te hulp. Pack wordt geraakt en valt op de grond, de wolven springen op hem. Plotseling beschiet iemand de wolven, het is een jonge vrouw. De wolven druipen af. Puck en de vrouw halen daarna een huilende Goku uit de boom. In het huis van de vrouw eten ze een heerlijke maaltijd. De vrouw lijkt heel aardig, maar als ze naar een andere kamer gaat blijkt ze een monster te zijn. Ze wil de mensen opeten en nog twee andere monsters zeggen dat ze mee willen eten. Goku en Puck overnachten bij de vrouw, maar kunnen de slaap niet vatten. Goku vindt haar te aardig. De vrouw komt eraan, in haar monstervorm. Ze heeft een gigantisch mes in haar hand en knalt die keihard in het bed van Puck. Tot haar grote schrik is het bed leeg, en dat van Goku ook. Puck en Goku staan op het dak en Puck vraagt Goku hoe hij het wist. Goku antwoordt dat Puck zelf gezegd heeft dat hij aardige mensen niet moest vertrouwen. Het monster heeft hen gezien en opent de dakramen. Puck en Goku vallen naar beneden en gaan door een woonkamerraam weer naar binnen. Het monster achtervolgt hen en trekt plotseling een hendel naar beneden. Goku en Puck vallen in een gat, naar de kelder van het monster. Ze vallen beneden hard op de stenen. In de kelder staat een gigantische kookpot met een kokende vloeistof erin en het monster, dat ook naar beneden gekomen is, zegt dat ze hen op gaat eten. Ze zal hen met het mes in stukjes hakken en daarna koken in de ketel. Het zal goed smaken! Als ze op de twee kinderen afkomt zegt Goku dat haar normale gezicht heel mooi is. Het monster is gevlijd en wordt weer een normale vrouw. Terwijl ze in een spiegel kijkt proberen Goku en Puck te vluchten. Het monster heeft de truc door en steekt het mes in de muur naast Goku. Hij verliest een paar van zijn haren en doet het in zijn broek. Vervolgens pakt het monster Goku met haar haar vast, om zijn keel. Terwijl Goku aan het stikken is wil Puck hem helpen en pakt een ton, waar botten uit vallen. Hij schrikt en neemt dan maar een pan. Het monster ziet dit en zegt dat hij na Goku aan de beurt is. Ze vorm een zeis in haar hand en zegt dat Goku goed klaargemaakt moet worden. Goku is inmiddels buiten bewustzijn geraakt. Als ze toe wil slaan wordt hij plotseling wakker, worden zijn pupillen even groen en schiet hij het monster met een energiestoot tegen de muur. Vervolgens valt hij op de grond. Puck gooit de kokende inhoud van de ketel over het monster heen en bevrijdt Goku met haar sikkel. Als ze wegvluchten roept het monster hen nog na dat ze hen op zal eten. Ze rennen een heel eind van het huis weg, tot bij een brug over een diep ravijn. Puck zegt dat ze zojuist het monster van Mt. Paozu hebben ontmoet. Ze moeten doorgaan en sterk zijn! Ze moeten de brug oversteken, want het is te gevaarlijk om te blijven staan. Puck gaat eerst over de gammele hangbrug en valt onderweg bijna. Hij haalt het en nu is het de beurt aan de bange Goku. Het gaat redelijk totdat hij naar beneden kijkt. Hij loopt verder en het gaat waaien. De brug wiebelt en hier en daar gaan wat touwen los. Goku hangt aan een touw van de brug en Puck gaat hem helpen. Hij steekt zijn hand uit. Maar het is te laat, de brug gaat kapot en Goku klapt met het gedeelte waar hij aan hangt tegen de rotswand. Puck valt in de diepte. Goku is op een rand belandt en schreeuwt Pucks naam, maar hij krijgt geen antwoord. Tegen de ochtend is Goku omhoog geklommen en hij behandelt zijn wonden. Hij is erg verdrietig. In zijn eentje eet hij wat en hij ziet Puck voor zich. Als hij verder gaat ziet hij Puck weer en dit keer loopt hij zonder aarzelen over een boomstam. Als hij kijkt naar zijn pen moet hij ook weer aan zijn nieuwe vriend denken, als hij nou maar moed had! Ook ziet hij Pan. Zijn overpeinzingen worden verstoord door gekrijs. Uit het hoge gras achter Goku komt een jong beertje, gevolgd door een kikkerachtig monster, dat het beertje op wil eten. Het beertje kijkt hoopvol naar Goku, die wegvlucht. Terwijl Goku bang wegrent ziet hij het beertje voor zich, en hij beseft dat hij moedig moet zijn. Hij rent terug. Met een stok slaat hij het monster op zijn kop, dat hem nu op wil eten. Als Goku het beest weer met de stok slaat breekt de stok. Het beest legt zijn bek om Goku's hoofd, maar die knalt hem ver het bos in met een energiestoot. Goku is erg moe. Hij verbindt de poot van het beertje, dat kennelijk gewond is, en vertelt hem over de Dragon Ball en Puck. Goku vindt dat hij erg laf was. Als het beertje hem in zijn gezicht likt heeft Goku door dat het beertje hem wil troosten. Plotseling springt er een grote beer op Goku af. Goku schrikt, maar het blijkt de vader van het kleine beertje te zijn. Het beertje lijkt zijn vader te vertellen dat Goku hem geholpen heeft. Bij wijze van dank neemt de beer Goku en zijn rugzak met proviand op zijn rug en hij zal hem naar de Dragon Ball brengen. Goku, de grote beer en het kleine beertje zijn op weg door het bos. Opeens ziet Goku het huisje waar Pan hem over vertelde. Plotseling versperren drie monsters hem de weg. Eén van hen is de vrouw, die boos is dat Puck haar haar afsneed. Een vogelmonster naast haar vindt het juist mooier en de monstervrouw bloost. Het kikkerachtige monster is er ook bij en roept dat Goku wegrent. Bang rent Goku met de twee beren weg, terwijl de monsters achter hen aan rennen. Plotseling zijn Goku en de beren verdwenen. Kan Goku magie gebruiken? Het kikkerachtige monster zegt dat Goku toch al geen normaal kind was. Goku en de beren zijn echter in een ravijntje gevallen, en de monsters staan boven op de rotsen. Goku laat ze zijn billen zien en lacht. Het vogelmonster komt hen achterna vliegen. Plotseling wordt er een bom afgevuurd, waardoor Goku op de grond valt. Een gigantisch everzwijnachtig monster blokkeert de het pad voor Goku en de monsters. Het beest stelt zich voor als Demon Lord Yao, de koning van Mt. Paozu. De andere monsters kennen hem en worden zenuwachtig. Yao noemt hen belachelijk en de drie knielen. Vervolgens wendt Yao zich tot Goku en de grommende beren. Hij schiet hen weg met een energieschot uit zijn neus en wil Goku vertrappen. De grote beer valt Yao aan. Goku ziet angstig aan hoe Yao de grote beer met zijn knots wegslaat. Goku en de kleine beer rennen voor Yao uit, die hen wil vertrappen. Als hij hen bijna heeft valt de grote beer Yao weer aan. Hij wordt in een ravijn gesmeten en Goku en de kleine beer rennen snel naar hem toe. Yao komt ook naar beneden en hij schreeuwt dat hij Goku en de beren op zal eten. De grote beer staat weer op en bezweet loopt hij op Yao af. Hij gromt naar Yao en krijgt klappen. Yao pakt de beer in één hand vast en begint hem te wurgen. Goku rent verdrietig weg, met het kleine beertje over zijn schouder. Als de grote beer dat ziet verliest hij het bewustzijn, Goku en zijn kind zijn veilig. Yao maakt van zijn andere hand een zeis en wil op de beer inhakken. Het kleine beertje ziet het, ontworstelt zich aan Goku's greep en rent naar zijn vader. Goku roept Yao toe dat hij moet stoppen. Nu gebeurt er iets wonderbaarlijks, Goku wordt een Super Saiyan! Hij werpt zijn rode band af en roept dat Yao niemand meer pijn zal doen! Hij zal iedereen redden! Vervolgens geeft hij Yao een aantal rake klappen en het beest valt. Yao vindt het onmogelijk dat Goku zo'n kracht kan hebben. Goku slaat Yao via een rotswand weer op de grond en Yao vraagt van onder het puin aan Goku wie hij is. Vervolgens verliest hij het bewustzijn. De drie andere monsters hebben alles gezien en vluchten. Goku's haar wordt weer zwart en ook hij verliest het bewustzijn. De beren brengen Goku bij en hij ziet Yao onder het puin. Hij denkt dat de grote beer Yao gedood heeft. Goku Jr. komt eindelijk bij het huis van zijn voorvader Goku. Het is de loop der tijd erg vervallen geraakt. Terwijl de beren buiten wachten doorzoekt Goku het huis voor de Dragon Ball. Op een oud kussen vindt hij uiteindelijk de Dragon Ball met vier sterren. Hij brengt hem naar buiten, hij gelooft dat hij nu zijn grootmoeder Pan kan genezen. Hij bidt tot de draak van de Dragon Ball om zijn grootmoeder weer beter te maken, terwijl de beren toekijken. Goku vraagt de draak ook om Puck te helpen. Er gebeurt niets, Shenron, de grote draak verschijnt niet! Boos en huilend gooit Goku de Dragon Ball weg. Hij belandt voor de voeten van een persoon. Goku vindt dat hij voor niets is gekomen. Plotseling zegt een ons bekende stem dat Goku alle zeven Dragon Balls moet verzamelen en de persoon raapt de Dragon Ball op. Heeft Pan hem dat niet verteld? Goku kijkt op en gelooft zijn ogen niet! Hij vraagt de persoon wie hij is en hij stelt zich voor als Goku's overover..., nou ja, hij moet hem maar opa Goku noemen. Inderdaad, de persoon is de legendarische Goku! De held zegt dat Goku Jr. erg sterk is. Als Goku de Dragon Ball aan Goku Jr. geeft zegt deze dat hij altijd te zwak is, maar Goku vindt hem erg sterk. Als Goku Jr. vraagt of hij ook dapper is zegt Goku dat hij dat is. Goku Jr. is tenslotte zijn kleinkinds kleinkind; nou ja, hij is Goku! Goku Jr. zegt dat zijn vriend Puck hem wilde helpen, maar. Plotseling klinkt er het geluid van een helikopter. Goku Jr. kan zijn geluk niet op als hij Puck ziet zitten. Hij wordt nog blijer als naast hem zijn grootmoeder Pan verschijnt. Pan roept dat ze niet zo makkelijk sterft. Iedereen is in orde en Goku Jr. gelooft dat de Dragon Ball zijn wens vervuld heeft. Als hij omkijkt is Goku verdwenen, maar zijn stem zegt dat het de moed van Goku Jr. was die hen heeft geholpen. Goku Jr. kijkt omhoog en Goku wenst hem nog veel geluk. Goku Jr. lacht en stapt in de helikopter. Goku Jr. kijkt nog één keer om en zegt tegen zijn betovergrootvader dat hij altijd zijn best zal doen. Goku staat met zijn duim opgestoken voor zijn huis. Goku Jr. heeft de Dragon Ball met vier sterren in zijn hand. Het zal het aandenken aan zijn voorvader worden, net zoals het ooit Goku's aandenken aan zijn grootvader was, toen hij een kind was. De helikopter vliegt richting de ondergaande zon, terwijl Goku te zien is aan de hemel. Categorie:Films Categorie:Dragon Ball GT films